Eurasia (Chinese Superpower)
The Eurasian Union, officially the Union of Eurasian Republics, abbreviated as the UER (Russian: СEР), is a union of 5 official republics and 1 unrecognised republic located in northern Eurasia. With a landmass 21,581,334 km² it is by far the largest country in the world. About 56% of the population live in the western, European part of the country. Eurasia's capital, Moscow is one of the largest cities in the world; other major cities include Saint Petersburg, Kiev, Minsk, Almaty and Tashkent. Extending across the entirety of Northern Asia and much of Eastern Europe, Eurasia spans eleven time zones and incorporates a wide range of environments and landforms. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares land borders with Norway, Finland, the Baltic, Poland, Romania, Turkey, Kurdistan, Iran, Turkmenistan, Afghanistan, Pakistan, China, Mongolia and Korea. It shares maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk and the Canadian province of Alaska across the Bering Strait. The Eurasian economy ranks as the fourth largest by purchasing power parity. Eurasia's extensive mineral and energy resources are the largest such reserves in the world, making it the leading producers of oil and natural gas globally. The country is one of the five recognised nuclear weapons states and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction. Eurasia is a great power as well as a regional power and has sometimes been characterised as a superpower although its status is not clear. As the legal successor of both the Russian Federation, and by extension the Soviet Union, it is a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. It is also one of the most influential members of the Shanghai Cooperation Organization (SCO). History Union State of Eurasia In 2025 the Union State (of Russia and Belarus) was expanded to include the Republics of Armenia, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Moldova, Tajikistan and controversially South Ossetia, a region internationaly recognised as part of Georgia. The agreement would also see the reunification of Moldova and Transnistria. In January of 2026 the organisation would be renamed the Union State of Eurasia and also be given an official flag featuring the logo of the now defunct CSTO which it was set to replace. The admission of both Novorossiya and Abkhazia in July 2026 greatly raised regional tensions. Two weeks after the admission the Azov Battalion accompanied by several right sector paramilitary forces took responsibility for a cross border raid on Ziborovka, a Russian town in which 14 civilians were killed and a further 67 wounded before the perpetrators were forced back over the border by Russian security forces. Although the Ukrainian government denounced the attack and had planned to apprehend those involved Russia took the initiative and invaded Ukraine, beginning the Eurasian War. Russian forces would quickly capture much of the south of the country before NATO could intervene. Georgia also allied with Ukraine and attempted to retake Abkhazia and South Ossetia while Russia was focused in the west. The Nagorno-Karabakh conflict would also escalate into a full scale war between Azerbaijan and Armenia. Both the Ukrainian-NATO counter offensive and Georgian attacks would ultimately fail, with joint Eurasian forces reaching Kiev in February 2027 and forcing a ceasefire before further NATO forces arrived. Russian sponsored uprisings against the Aliyev government and a coup in Uzbekistan would end both nation's involvement in the war. While the conflict in Georgia would continue as part of the Fourth Gulf War, they would officially surrender in May 2028 after a Russo-Armenian force captured Tbilisi. Eurasian Union Following the end of the Fourth Gulf War in June 2029, the Union State would be reformed into the Union of Eurasian Republics, a single sovereign state with a unified government lead by former Russian president Vladimir Putin. Several majority statist parties, including United Russia, Nur Otan and the Ukrainian Opposition block would unify into the Eurasian People's Party. Geography Politics Millitary Category:Chinese Superpower Category:Russia Category:Ukraine Category:Belarus Category:Armenia Category:Azerbaijan Category:Georgia Category:Kazakhstan Category:Kyrgyzstan Category:Tajikistan Category:Uzbekistan Category:Soviet Union Category:Eurasia